Un eclipse de sentimientos
by Fblaz
Summary: Un eclipse vampiresco que afecta radicalmente la actitud de los vampiros y coincide con la fiesta de primavera? la mezcla de sentimientos de dos personas sobre una. Una pequeña histo que ocurre dentro de la historia normal. Último capitulo
1. 01 Describiendo mi vida

Día 1: describiendo mi vida

Día 1: describiendo mi vida

Me llamo Yuki Cross, soy la hija adoptiva del director de la academia Cross. Soy la guardiana de la escuela me encargo de mantener a la clase diurna separada de la clase nocturna. Y es que la clase nocturna de esta escuela no es igual a la de las demás. En esta escuela los alumnos de la clase nocturna son vampiros nobles que han llegado siguiendo a uno de los pocos vampiros pura sangre que quedan en el mundo, Kaname Kuran.

Él es un chico muy tierno, me salvo cuando pequeña de un vampiro malvado que quería mi sangre aún a costa de mi vida, es por eso que deseo la coexistencia entre vampiros y humanos, y buscando cumplir ese objetivo es que mi padre a fundado esta academia, en donde los alumnos de la clase diurna sabrán el secreto cuando estén preparados para ello. Pero también lo sabrán cuando los vampiros hayan encontrado una manera de satisfacerse sin sacrificar humanos para ello.

Pero en mi labor de proteger el secreto de la escuela no estoy sola, Zero me ayuda. Él es un chico que perdió a su familia por culpa de una vampiro pura sangre que buscaba venganza. Creo que su familia eran cazadores y habían exterminado a alguien preciado para ella. Es por esa razón que mató a todo el clan Kiriyuu. Aún no sé la razón de porque Zero no fue asesinado, pero desde hace algún tiempo él se a trasformado en vampiro y es por la mordida de esta pura sangre. Pronto será un vampiro de clase E que no controlará sus instintos, por eso es que yo tengo que lograr que él se vuelva normal a cualquier precio.

- Te estábamos llamando a cenar ¿ no escuchaste? - dijo el chico recién descrito entrando a la habitación.

- Oh lo siento estaba concentrada en… ¡esto! jajaja - dijo la chica cerrando el pequeño diario. - ¡Vamos a cenar! - tomo del brazo al chico y lo hizo caminar hasta afuera de la habitación.

- ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Me regalaron un diario y quería ver que tal era escribir en él. - dijo sonriente.

- Ah... cosas de mujeres. - dijo el chico con voz seria a lo que la chica solo respondió con una simple sonrisa, ya que estaba acostumbrada a su actitud.

- que bueno que llegaron - dice el director desde un extremo de la mesa donde aún servía uno de los tres platos que estaban ahora en la mesa. - me esforcé mucho cocinando así que tienen que encontrarlo delicioso.

- bu... dudo que podamos mentir tanto - dijo en tono bajo y serio el chico mientras tomaba su lugar.

- ¡Nooo! debes ser más tierno con tu padre hijo mío.

- no quiero otro padre - dijo tomando el primer bocado viendo que los tres ya estaban sentados. - no está tan malo como los anteriores, pero Yuki la próxima vez cocina tú.

- jajaja pero papá hizo un esfuerzo por cocinarnos - dijo la chica sonriente.

- sí, pero simplemente con intenciones la comida no queda buena.

- a mí me gusto - dijo la chica tomando otro bocado.

- ¡que linda eres pequeña Yuki! - dijo el padre con cascada de lágrimas en los ojos.

- papá tranquilízate... - dijo ella nerviosa tratando de calmar al padre eufórico que quería abalanzarse sobre ella. Aunque por arte de magia o algo por el estilo, la puerta suena en ese justo momento haciendo que la chica logré salir del incomodo momento e dirigirse a abrirla. - ¡yo atiendo! - sale corriendo hasta la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se ve un chico alto de una apariencia muy formal y facciones delicadas con el pelo oscuro y ojos cristalinos de vampiro.

- Kaname-sama ¿qué hace aquí? - pregunto la chica feliz de verlo mientras lo hacía pasar.

- Solo vine a hablar con el director y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien - dijo con una expresión bastante más tranquila cuando vio a la chica en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿es que está pasando algo malo? - pregunto la chica preocupada mientras caminaba con él hasta la mesa.

- No nada de lo que debas preocuparte tú, Yuuki - dijo el vampiro llegando a la sala - buenas noches director Cross, Zero. Necesito hablar con usted.

- ¡Kaname-san! ¡que bueno es verte para la hora de la cena! ¡ven siéntate con nosotros! - invito el director feliz y levantándose para servir otro plato al vampiro pero este lo detuvo.

- A decir verdad es algo importante lo que quería hablarle director. - dijo el vampiro algo serio.

- Si es sobre la escuela deberías decirlo aquí, frente a Yuuki y a mi. - dijo el ex humano terminando su plato. - después de todo también estamos a cargo del orden dentro de la academia.

- Sí, creo que también debemos enterarnos si es sobre la escuela. - reclamó la chica al vampiro.

- Si el director así lo prefiere.

- Creo que está bien que mis hijos se enteren de lo que quieres decir, después de todas formas se enteraran. - dijo el director más tranquilo que antes y comiendo de su plato. - pero siéntate para contarnos. No te quedes ahí de pie mientras todos estamos sentados.

- Con permiso. - dijo el vampiro sentándose frente a los demás de la mesa. - yo venia a contarles un rumor que se está corriendo en la clase nocturna y algunos sucesos que han ocurrido. Primero, un antigua leyenda dentro del mundo de vampiros dice que cada 300 años ocurre un eclipse invisible a los ojos humanos, pero que afecta en gran medida a los vampiros. Se cuenta que esa fue la razón del descontrol de los famosos vampiros del pasado, y algunos de la clase están nerviosos porque se dice que el eclipse coincidirá con la fiesta de primavera cuando se celebrará el baile.

- Solo estarán un poco raros y no estarán de buen humor en la fiesta que importa... - dijo Zero sin tomarle importancia al tema. - pensándolo bien sería bueno, para que nosotros no tuviéramos tantos problemas con Yuki. - dice con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

- Pero Zero tú también te veras afectado - dijo Yuki inocentemente, aunque consiguió que el chico se pusiera bastante triste. - ¡pero Zero! no tienes que poner esa cara, yo me puedo encargar de todo. - hablaba nerviosa tratando de calmarlo.

- Seria bastante sencillo si fuese eso, se dice que los vampiros pierden el control y todos los cazadores son llamados a la casería más grande de los tiempos. Los nobles no quedan libres y a decir verdad ya algunos se han estado comportando algo extraños.

- Entonces lo mejor será correr la fiesta un día para que no coincida con el eclipse. - dijo el director como solución final.

- Eso sería una buena solución si el eclipse no durará tres días - dijo el vampiro serio aún - y tal ves más.

- Entonces ¿se cancelará la fiesta? - preguntó la chica.

- Aunque se cancele los alumnos están corriendo un grave peligro aquí. - dijo el director pensando en una solución. - lo mejor será evacuarlos a todos y mandarlos a sus hogares.

- Pero el festival es mañana, será imposible sacar a todos los alumnos de un día para otro, aparte de que le vamos a decir. - dijo la chica.

- Esto está siendo algo odioso - dijo Zero algo hastiado del problema.

- ¿Qué otra cosas nos tenías que contar Kaname-san? - pregunto el director para ver si había algo más que tenía que tenerse en cuenta para la fecha.

- Es algo más complicado, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase nocturnas, ya están actuando de una manera extraña y además están rechazando las pastillas de sangre, lo que podría agravar el problema. - dijo el chico tratando de ser lo más serio posible. Aunque eso no evito que los tres presentes se asustarán con los acontecimientos contados. - En estos momentos los tengo controlados, ya que prohibí que dejaran el edificio por el día de hoy, pero no sé cuanto tiempo se mantendrán ordenados.

- Si hacemos algo para cancelar la fiesta o evacuar el colegio, creo que las alumnas de la clase diurna se pueden dar cuenta de algo, o empezar a sospechar. - dijo Zero pensando fríamente la situación - aunque si las dejamos aquí creo que tendremos más de un herido.

- Creo que sería una gran oportunidad que los planes siguieran normalmente, así en verdad se verá si la coexistencia que queremos es posible o no. - dijo el director tomando una decisión - la escuela seguirá sus actividades planeadas, tendremos que buscar como detener a los vampiros, crearemos unas pastillas nuevas, y los guardianes tendrán más trabajo que antes. Pero todos los alumnos están esperando está fiesta en la que ambas clases se encuentran. Seria muy injusto cancelarla.

- Sí es eso lo que decide director. - dijo Kaname serio - creo que es una gran idea para ver si estar aquí servirá de algo o no - dice con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice con el director.

- Entonces es aceptado - dijo el director para terminar la conversación y levantarse de la mesa y retirarse - Yuuki levanta la mesa por favor. - dijo a la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

- Sí, claro yo me encargo - dijo la chica saliendo del transe en el que había quedado por la noticia.

- No te preocupes tanto Yuuki, ya veras que todo estará bien - dijo el casi hermano poniéndole una mano en su cabeza como acostumbraba a hacerlo para calmarla. Aunque luego se llevó la mano a la cara - creo que iré a mi habitación me siento extraño. - se levantó y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta Kaname le habló.

- Zero-kun, sí no puedes aguantar tus instintos tendrás que ir al dormitorio nocturno por estos días, es peligroso que estés con Yuuki si no eres capaz de controlarte. - dijo el chico serio - recuerda que tú estás para protegerla - esas últimas palabras hicieron que el chico que se retiraba quedará pensativo y la guardiana quedará sorprendida de las palabras del manda más del dormitorio nocturno.

Zero siguió su camino y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación tratando de controlar nuevamente su cuerpo.

- Kaname-sempai ¿qué haz querido decir con lo último que le dijiste a Zero? - reclamó la chica cuando el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

- Solo la verdad Yuuki. Le confíe a Zero tú cuidado, cuando ya no pueda hacerlo no tendré razones algunas para seguir protegiéndolo. - dijo el chico mirando a la pequeña y tomando con una de sus manos un mechón de su cabello - porque lo único que me importa es que tú estés a salvo. - esto último hizo que la chica se sonrojará y sorprendiera de las palabras de su salvador. Siempre había querido escucharlas, pero no espero que ese día llegará así de rápido. - ¿no tenías que lavar los platos?

- ¡aaah! sí, casi se me olvida - dijo nerviosa y se apresuró a recoger los trastos de la mesa para lavarlos. Aunque de pronto sintió que el chico llegaba a su lado y lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por nada Kaname-sempai - se sonroja y desvía la mirada para comenzar a lavar los platos, pero la mano del vampiro la detiene.

- Déjame ayudarte - tomo los platos que Yuuki iba a lavar para hacerlo él, haciendo que ella simplemente lo dejará.

- Pero Kaname... - dijo la chica despacio - puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes.

- Déjame hacerlo, nunca lo he echo antes y quiero ver que es encargarme de algunas labores del hogar. Por mientras puedes limpiar el resto ¿no? - dijo el chico sonriendo solo como cuando estaba en presencia de ella.

- Está bien. - sonrió feliz escondiendo lo sorprendida que estaba mientras limpiaba la mesa en la que el padre había cocinado y en la que habían comido - "_entonces Kaname-sempai sí se siente diferente a los demás y quisiera ser igual a todos_" - estaba pensando en eso cuando escucha un ruido muy fuerte y asustada ve en dirección al chico que estaba lavando los platos.

- Creo que no soy bueno para esto - dijo el sangre pura que había roto un plato al no sujetarlo bien.

- ¿Estas bien Kaname-sempai? - la chica corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a recoger los trozos de vidrio que estaban en el piso. - déjame recogerlos yo. - dijo tomando algunos de los trozos de vidrio con cuidado para no cortarse. Terminó de recoger en su totalidad los vidrios y los deposito en el basurero.

- Lo siento Yuuki

- No te preocupes Kaname-kun, está bien - simplemente curiosidad o intuición la hizo mirar la mano del joven y vio que está sangraba un poco. - Estás sangrando. - se apuró a tomar su mano asustada - déjame curarte - saco de uno de los cajones algunas vendas y se dispuso a sanar la herida del chico.

- Solo te he causado problemas con mi visita - dijo el chico pasándole su mano a la chica aceptando la ayuda y ella tomo su mano para sanarlo.

- No es ninguna molestia Kaname-kun - le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, para darse cuenta que en ellos había un brillo extraño, diferente al que había visto antes. Y en ese momento al fin se dio cuenta de la pequeña distancia a la que se encontraban. Por esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mirándolo y demorarse en reaccionar al igual que el vampiro.


	2. 02 Mis extrañas acciones

02: Mis extrañas acciones

02: Mis extrañas acciones.

Querido Diario, te escribo está misma noche. Después de que te deje, Zero y yo fuimos a cenar con el director Cross, mi padre. En ese momento llego Kaname con malas noticias sobre un eclipse vampiresco. A decir verdad me aterra mucho la idea de pensar que todos los finos vampiros de la academia Cross puedan perder el control, incluso el mismo Kaname o Zero.

Zero ya comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Y Kaname actuaba raro está noche, aunque yo también actué de manera extraña. No sé la razón, pero luego de que él se lastimara y comenzará a sangrar, no pude evitar el beber la sangre que emanaba de su herida. Puede ser que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo para que deje de sangrar, pero ¿por qué la sangre de Kaname tenía un sabor tan especial? ¿Será que el eclipse también afecta a los humanos que han sido mordidos por vampiros? Si así fuera el caso, creo que sería una de las más afectadas de la escuela. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa más. Kaname-kun no hizo nada por evitar que lo hiciera y al contrario, se acercó a mí y me abrazó luego de eso. En un momento pensé que tomaría mi sangre mordiéndome como Zero, pero él es diferente, no lo hizo y solo se apoyo en mi hombro diciéndome que lo perdonara. Tal ves en estos días ellos dos están sufriendo mucho. Yo tengo que protegerlos.

Como sea que se comporten la clase nocturna en estos días, ¡yo soy la guardiana de la escuela y protegeré a la clase diurna de ataques y el secreto de los vampiros!

- Buenos días Director – dijo Zero seriamente saliendo llegando a la sala donde estaba el director pensando.

- Buenos días Kiriyuu ¿cómo amaneciste querido hijo mío? – dijo el director lanzándose a abrazarlo.

- Te recuerdo que no me siento del todo bien estos días y puedo morderte – dijo seriamente para detenerlo.

- ¡No importa hijo mío puedes beber de mi sangre cuando quieras! – dijo el viejo loco mostrando su cuello al abrir su camisa – además te sabrá más deliciosa que las otras porque la mía está ¡llena de amor por ti!

- Prefiero morir de hambre que tomar tu sangre viejo desquiciado.

- ¡¡No te crié para que me trates así!! – lloraba el señor mientras el desayuno se quemaba.

- ¿qué es ese olor? – miro a la cocina y vio que salía humo negro de la puerta – ¡no te descuides con el desayuno inútil!!

- No es bueno que griten tanto en la mañana - dijo la chica recién apareciendo y vio a su padre en una sillón llorando mientras Zero corría a la cocina a luchar con el desayuno quemado. – ¿qué pasó aquí? – dijo asustada la chica

- ¡Yuuki!! ¡Zero es muy malo!! – dijo el director reclamando con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero ¿qué paso ahora? – dice sin entender nada la chica.

Se ve que el director y Yuuki están sentados a la mesa esperando que Kiriyuu lleve el desayuno mientras conversan sobre el tema de "porque Zero es malo".

- Pero sabes que Zero odia a los vampiros, y sufre mucho siendo uno de ellos. No deberías decir esas cosas. – regañaba la niña a su padre.

- Pero yo solo quería ayudarlo Yuuki – lloraba el director.

- Ya déjalo en paz, no trates más con él, está loco. Es imposible que logré entender una de las palabras que le dices Yuuki. – dijo el ex humano entrando a la sala y sirviendo en la mesa un desayuno casi (si no era completamente) quemado.

- Kiriyuu… tengo que enseñarte a cocinar – dijo el director mirando el desayuno con nada de apetito.

- Para tú información, ¡fuiste tú el que quemo el desayuno con tus llantos! ¡Podrías intentar hacer algo bien! – reclamaba el vampiro contra el director, mientras la chica solo miraba el desayuno absorta de la acciones de sus acompañantes mientras pensaba en que había pasado el día anterior, y la actitud de Kaname.

"_tal ves Kaname no se encuentre del todo bien y este sufriendo. En ese abrazó, sentí que buscaba refugio, como Zero cuando se transformó. Tal ves está sufriendo tanto como Zero esa vez_" – sin darse cuenta la chica había estado mirando al ex vampiro desde que comenzó a cuestionarse.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dijo el chico sacando a la humana de su monólogo interior.

- No, lo siento. Sé esta haciendo algo tarde, me retiro. – se levanta de la mesa apurada y se pone su chaqueta la anuda bien y luego de tomar rápidamente su mochila sale de la habitación gritando – ¡gracias por el desayuno padre!

- "_Tengo que ir donde Kaname-sempai, necesito ver como se encuentra_"

La prefecta corría por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el dormitorio de la luna. Al llegar toco la puerta y al ver que nadie respondía decidió pasar. "_Es peligroso estar acá adentro por mucho tiempo_" pensó y al ver que no había nadie pensó en que lo mejor seria ir directamente a la habitación de Kaname. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dispuso a subir la escalera.

- No pensé que la prefecta de la clase diurna tuviera la libertad de entrar sin pedir permiso – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

- ¡Aidou-sempai! ¡Me asustaste! Yo solo venia a decirle algo a Kaname-sempai ¿sabes cómo lo puedo ubicar? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero dame... . – Aidou la miraba fijamente con ojos del color de la sangre, pero por alguna razón puso su mano en su frente tratando de calmarse – lo siento Yuuki... yo no... no quiero... – le costaba hablar y la chica no podía resistir ver eso.

- Por favor Aidou-sempai siéntate – se acerco a él sin pensar si era bueno o no lo que estaba haciendo, y lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo ya que no había ninguna silla cerca. – ¿te sientes mal?

- Lo siento señorita delegada, es mejor que se vaya... la habitación de Kaname es la última a la derecha después de subir las escaleras – tomo un respiro sin sacar su mano de la frente y apoyándose un poco sobre una rodilla – ve rápido... y no te detengas aunque te hablen... ¡ya ándate!... que yo... yo no quiero... no quiero lastimarte prefecta.

- Gracias Aidou-sempai – le dijo suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza para demostrarle algo de afecto – haré lo que me dices, por favor cuídate.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí, subió las escaleras y caminó rápido por el pasillo. Sin mirar hacia los lados para no encontrarse con nadie que la detuviera. Hasta llegar a la puerta de Kaname a la que entro sin preguntar.

Dentro de la habitación encontró al chico con el pecho descubierto y algunos rasguños en él. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón descansando con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Siento haber entrado así Kaname-kun! – dijo la chica disculpándose y haciendo que el chico reaccionará.

- No tienes que preocuparte Yuuki – dijo el chico levantándose y mirándola de frente - ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que era peligroso que vinieras. – decía mientras se acercaba a ella. – sabes que en estos días nosotros no somos los mismos de siempre.

- ¿Pero Kaname-sempai que te pasó? – ignorando las palabras del chico antes – esos rasguños. Deben dolerte, déjame curarlos. – dijo la chica haciendo que el chico no se acercara más a la puerta y se sentara en la cama. – Mi mochila. – miro hacia la puerta donde la había dejado y camino hacía ella dándole la espalda a Kaname.

- Yuuki escúchame – le susurro el vampiro al atraparla contra la puerta después de seguir su camino.

- Pero Kana... – dijo sonrojada completamente por la cercanía que había entre los dos.

- No es buena idea que vengas.

- Pero ustedes... tienen que sentirse mejor para la fiesta de la noche. Pensé que viniendo podría ayudar a Kaname-sempai. – dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada y con un tono de pequeña que no quiere que la regañen más.

- No te he pedido tu ayuda. – dijo el chico alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda de manera fuerte.

- Kaname – la chica estaba sorprendida y asustada por la voz dura del chico, nunca le había hablado así. No conocía ese lado de su salvador. Pero ¿qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿salir corriendo? No. Ella había venido para ayudar a Kaname y no se iría si él no estaba bien.

- Ahora vete con cuidado y no regreses Yuuki – dijo el chico sentándose en su sitio de antes con la cabeza baja para que la chica no viera sus ojos.

- ¡No me iré Sempai! – dijo la chica casi en un grito para asegurarle que no siguiera diciendo esas cosas. Al escuchar eso el vampiro simplemente sonrío y por un pequeño dolor de su cabeza llevó una de sus manos a ella sin levantar la cabeza. - ¿te sientes bien? – dijo la chica acercándose a él mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el pelo del chico.

- No es buena idea que te quede Yuuki, es peligroso. – dijo el chico, pero sin efecto alguno.

- Aquí están las pastillas Kaname-kun – dijo la chica arrodillándose a su lado mientras extendía una cajita con pastillas de sangre.

- No hace falta – dijo el chico sin mirarla aún.

- ¿No las puedes tomar no? Al igual que Zero... estas pasando lo mismo que Zero – dijo la chica con los ojos lloroso y la voz entrecortada, haciendo que el chico la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tranquila, yo no haré lo mismo que Kiriyuu-kun. Yo no soy capaz de morder a mi pequeña Yuuki. – dijo mirando a los ojos a su querida humana.

- ¿cuándo dejará de tratarme como una niña pequeña Sempai? – dijo casi burlándose de él, es que su sonrisa la tranquilizaba de una manera que ni ella podía explicar.

- Cuando tú dejes de tratarme tan formalmente. – contesto el chico y volvió a agachar su cabeza con una pequeña mueca de dolor que ella no vio, pero esta vez poso su mano en su cuello.

- Tienes el cabello mojado Kaname- sem... Kaname. – decía mientras tomaba una toalla y la ponía con cuidado sobre su cabeza para ayudarlo a secárselo. – Levanta la cabeza para que pueda ayudarte. – dijo ella tratando de hacer que él levantara un poco la vista y ver sus ojos.

- Está bien Yuuki, no tienes que hacerlo. – dijo tratando de evitar que ella viera sus ojos, aunque no lo logro.

- Tienes sed de sangre ¿no? – dijo mirando los ojos del color de la sangre del vampiro, que brillaban por la sed que el vampiro tenía. – Puedes morderme Kaname, no me molestare.

- No seas tonta Yuuki, ¿te convertirías en vampiro para hacerme sentir mejor?

- Sí eso hace sentir mejor a Kaname-sempai. – dijo aun restregando despacio y con cuidado la toalla en la cabeza del chico.

- Entonces... – de un golpe él tomo a la chica y la tiro sobre la cama poniéndose sobre ella mientras sujetaba sus manos – tomare tu sangre y tu vida humana Yuuki. – dijo acercando a ella sus colmillos que buscaban sangre. Primero beso su cuello y soltó sus brazos esperando que ella lo detuviera, pero no sucedió. ¿ella realmente se estaba entregando? O ¿tenía tanto miedo que no podía moverse? Levanto su mirada hasta los ojos de la chica para ver su cara de espanto, pero cuando la vio ella estaba mirándolo con una tierna mirada que esperaba el momento sin ningún rencor ni miedo. Las manos de la chica rodearon el cuello del vampiro haciendo que él se acercará un poco a ella.

- ¿No ibas a beber Kaname? – escapo de los labios de la chica, en algo parecido a un ruego de que lo hiciera.

- Estás loca Yuuki – dijo el chico recostándose en el pecho de la chica, mientras abrazaba su espalda. – No te convertiré en vampiro, porque Yuuki sufriría.

- Entonces ¿solo está a mi alcancé el abrazar a Kaname para ayudarlo? – dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente.

- Con eso basta – dijo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente – es lo que más me ayuda ahora Yuuki, y eres la única que lo puede hacer. – dijo el sangre pura en casi un susurro mientras se recostaba más relajado en el pecho de la estudiante.

- Duerme Kaname-sempai – dijo acariciándolo para que durmiera – me quedaré todo el tiempo que Kaname quiera. Todo el tiempo que pueda serle útil a Kaname – dijo lo último despacio aunque sabía que él chico ya se había dormido.

- ¡Ey! Detente no tengo intenciones de darte mi sangre. Si eres un verdadero vampiro contrólate – se oía la voz de Zero gritando por el otro lado de la puerta.

- Pero tengo sed Kiriyuu – se oía al otro vampiro que había recibido a la prefecta en la entrada – tengo sed y no puedo tomarme esas pastillas, por favor. – lloraba el chico.

- Ya te dije no me toques. Te volare de un solo disparo si me tocas.

- Pero agradéceme que me controlé cuando Yuuki vino y no la mordí. – dijo defendiéndose.

- Entonces haz lo mismo ahora vampiro del demonio.

- ¡Ey! No trates así a los vampiros que tú también lo eres. Además debes agradecérmelo, tú amas a Yuuki y gracias a mí llego a la habitación de Kaname sana y salva. Debes darme tu sangre de agradecimiento. – se oía decir al vampiro rubio con un tono de satisfacción propia.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Anda a morder a alguno de tus compañeros de clase, no me interesa darte mi sangre! – decía Zero caminando por el pasillo muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los otros dos.

- ¡Ey! No debes entrar en la habitación sin... – dijo el vicepresidente cuando vio que el ex humano abriría la puerta sin tocar.

- Tú Yuuki no puedes... – dijo mientras entraba, pero encontrar a los dos completamente abrazados, mientras el vampiro dormía y sobre el pecho de la chica, lo dejó sin ánimo de continuar hablando. _¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Aléjate de él Yuuki!_


	3. 03 el verdadero Kaname

03: El verdadero Kaname

03: El verdadero Kaname

_Querido diario, yo de nuevo. Estoy esperando la hora del baile, ya que solo faltan dos horas para ello. Lo peor es que estoy algo cansada. Creo que me levante muy temprano para ir al dormitorio de la luna, y después el llegar a clases y tratar con las chicas de la escuela que estaban nerviosas por el baile, me altero un poco. Por suerte los arreglos del baile lo harán algunos sirvientes que trajo la clase nocturna, y es que además de vampiros, apuesto e inteligentes, tienen buena situación económica._

_Pero algo me tiene confundida. Hoy después de llegar al dormitorio de la luna, encontré a Aidou-sempai de una manera muy extraña, aunque cuando escuche que hablaba con Zero, se oía bastante normal. A pesar de que él no es de los vampiros que diga que quiere beber la sangre de Zero, y es que también debe estar sediento al rechazar las pastillas de sangre._

_Seguro Aidou o los demás serian capaces de tragarse las pastillas aunque murieran en ello, si Kaname se los dice. Y hoy comprendí porque…_

_Pensé que a Kaname se le respetaba demasiado en el dormitorio de la luna porque era simplemente un sangre pura, además de ser muy inteligente y capaz. Pero hoy me di cuenta que las capacidades de un sangre pura, no son simplemente que los demás vampiros le obedezcan._

_Cuando Zero despertó a Kaname entrando a la habitación. Kaname se enojo mucho, Aidou se puso nervioso por eso. Y era comprensible. No sabía que él era capaz de esas cosas. O sea, romper una muralla con la mirada no es algo normal. Y dejar a Zero inmóvil con un dedo me pareció algo asombroso, nunca he logrado combatir con Zero ni 5 minutos, aunque fuera en juego o entrenamiento. Por eso me sorprende, Kaname lo detuvo con una sola mirada. Me recordó a Shizuka que también detuvo a Zero con su voz, pero en ese caso era porque ella convirtió a Zero en vampiro. Entonces era como su sirviente._

_Sinceramente Kaname me dio algo de miedo, me recordó a cuando entre por primera vez al dormitorio de la luna. El miedo que sentí al ver como él tomaba la sangre de una chica. Aunque esta ves, el miedo fue por lo que era capaz de hacerle a Zero en ese momento. Pensé que Kaname no se detendría si me quedaba quieta, y me tuve que oponer entre Zero y Kaname._

_Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Pero me tranquilizo que al salir, el vicepresidente me dijera que a pesar de que Kaname se enojará, él nunca cambiaba su actitud conmigo. Y eso se notó otra ves más, cuando se detuvo porque yo me había interpuesto delante de ambos. Aunque quede de bailar con Kaname por haberlos salvado de su castigo por la interrupción._

_Ahora entiendo porque los del dormitorio nocturno, y hasta el concejo de ancianos le temen a Kaname-sempai. Es por su carácter explosivo y su gran poder._

_A pesar de todo esto, no le tengo miedo a Kaname. Él me salvó cuando era pequeña y ahora me cuida tanto como antes. Ahora que sé lo que es capaz, me da más confianza en que él estará cada vez que lo necesite. Todos los sucesos de hoy, me lo dejaron claro._

_Debo ir a dormir un tiempo si quiero no quedarme dormida en la fiesta, además de buscar algún vestido que quiera ponerme._

- Para varear esta niña se quedo dormida donde no debería – dijo la compañera de habitación de la guardiana. – debes estar cansada, descansa. – le puso una pequeña manta sobre el cuerpo de la chica para que no tomará un resfriado.

- ¿ah? – dijo despertando un poco – Kaname-sempai. – tomo la manta y cerro más tranquila los ojos.

- Te despertaré cuando sea hora de arreglarse amiga. – dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación para ir al baño a ducharse. - _¿por qué estará siempre tan cansada? Tiene muchas cosas que hacer siempre_. – Dijo para sí la chica mientras tomaba una ducha y lavaba su cabello. Pronto la chica salió del cuarto de baño, con una bata y una toalla en el pelo disponiéndose a volver a su habitación.

- ¡Aaaah! Se me hizo tarde, tarde, tarde. – se oía a una chica corriendo de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación. La pequeña abrió la puerta y vio lo que pensaba encontrar: una Yuuki corriendo de un lado para otro buscando todas las cosas que necesitaba para la fiesta. – Me iré a duchar rápido, lo siento, lo siento. – salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando a la rubia callada y quieta.

- Parece que no se dio cuenta de esto – dijo viendo un paquete que había dejado a los pies de la cama de la chica. – _Kaname-sempai siempre se preocupa de ella. Si no fuera tan gótico el ambiente que los rodea, creo que también gustaría de él._ – pensaba la chica mientras sacaba de su armario un lindo vestido para la fiesta de esa noche.

- Ya volví, perdóname por retrasarme, me quede dormida sin darme cuenta de la hora - se disculpaba Yuuki con su amiga mientras entraba a la habitación con una bata y el cabello mojado y a medio secar. - Terminaré de arreglarme en unos minutos gracias por esperarme. - continuaba mientras buscaba que ponerse.

- creo que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza querida amiga, deja que te ayude. - la compañera de Yuuki se acercó a ella con una toalla pequeña y la ayudo con su cabello mientras ella se quedaba sentada. - ¿aún no te das cuenta del paquete que te dejo Kaname-sempai?

- ¿qué? - pregunto Yuuki volviendo a sentir nervios - ¿cuando lo trajo? ¿donde está? ¿qué es?

- No acostumbro a abrir los regalos ajenos, así que no sé que es. Pero lo dejé a los pies de tu cama. Y vino a dejarlo un poco después de que te encontré durmiendo, así que lo deje ahí. No pensé que no te dieras cuenta de que ahí estaba. - le contestaba mientras la peinaba. - ya terminé. Creo que el pelo largo se te vería muy bien.

- ¿tú crees? Me crece bastante lento. - y luego de decirlo la guardiana, que aún no se vestía completamente fue a ver su regalo. Lo abrió y encontró un lindo vestido. Está ves era un vestido más corto que el que le había dado Kaname la ves pasada. Era de color verde esmeralda con algunos encajes medios trasparentes en la parte de abajo. Llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un adorno en forma de rosa en el costado derecho que hacía que el vestido quedara recogido y con un pequeño escote a ese lado, que era cubierto con unas delicadas cintas que salían del adorno. La parte de arriba, era ajustada con un encaje en forma de rosa al lado izquierdo, con cuello en v que terminaba amarrado detrás del cuello.

- Que lindo vestido, Kaname -kun siempre se preocupa de ti. Parece tu hermano mayor o tu novio jajaja.

- No digas esas cosas - dijo la chica con la cara roja - Nunca he pensado en Kaname-kun como mi novio. Creo que jamás se fijaría en mí. - dijo la chica terminando con una risa nerviosa que dejó claro a su amiga sus sentimientos.

- ¿entonces a ti te gusta Kaname-sempai? siempre pensé en ti con Zero-kun. Aunque ambos sean algo tétricos.

- Como dices esas cosas me estas interpretando mal, yo no... - la guardiana movía sus manos muy nerviosa frente a su cara.

- es mejor que te cambies ya es algo tarde - dijo la tierna amiga mirando el reloj de mesa.

- ¡waaaaa!! ¡es muy tarde!! - corría la chica poniéndose su vestido nuevo. _"¿yo y Zero?_" pensaba pensó al verse al espejo _"¿cómo estará ahora? deben estar sufriendo por el eclipse. Está será una noche muy larga_." - resoplo un poco para darse ánimos. " "_Kaname siempre piensa en mí, seré la más importante para Kaname? si así lo fuera que contestaría yo... no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas . es muy tarde y tengo que ver que todo esté bien_"

- ¡Yuuki! ¿estás lista? - pregunto la amiga mientras aparecía por la puerta del baño - Zero está afuera buscándo...

- Yuuki necesito hablar contigo - dijo el chico entrando al baño sin importarle la amiga.

- Eres un pervertido ¿o qué? ¡no puedes entrar así! ¡¡que tal si no estaba vestida!! . - dijo tirándole una toalla en la cara.

- No es el caso, así que no te enojes.

- Está bien, Yori. Adelántate por favor, ya te alcanzó.

- ¿Estarás bien? - dijo con algo de desconfianza mirando a Zero.

- ¡¿qué crees que voy a hacerle?! ò.ó - se defiende Zero antes que lo culparán.

- Estaré bien amiga. Gracias. - se adelantó a decir la chica poniendo una mano en la frente de Zero para que se calmará y con la otra cerrando la puerta. - que buen lugar para conversar: el baño. - dijo terminando de cerrar la puerta. - ¿qué es tan urgente Zero?

- nada... - dijo mirando a otra parte para esconder el sonrojo de su cara.

- ¿me vas a decir que viniste a buscarme para "nada"? .

- sí... - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Te estás burlando de mi... -dijo con algo de pena la chica.

- Solo te molestaba, vine por... - antes de terminar tomo a la chica por las muñecas y la apoyo contra la pared - ... necesitaba tenerte cerca - termino diciendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. - Tu cuello...

N.A: holaaaas!! espero que les haya gustado, perdón la demora es que a mi compu le entro un virus y el Word no funciona T-T así que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

Espero que les guste, de todas formas me pondré a hacer el próximo capitulo altiro a ver si logro subir dos hoy. Bye bye deje reviews que me dan ánimos de escribir


	4. 04 la fiesta inició

04 la fiesta inicio

04 la fiesta inicio

_Voy en dirección a la fiesta, Zero se me adelantó algo molesto. No entiendo que paso con él. Pensé que me mordería en ese momento, debe estar sediento de sangre. Ya está a punto de comenzar el eclipse seguro._

_La luna se ve algo extraña, aunque hay luna llena hoy. Se ve hermosa por esta ventana. No quiero llegar a la fiesta y encontrarme con Zero, no logro entender por que se fue así después de decirme que mi cuello olía a Kaname aún. Cualquiera pensaría mal de ese comentario... Kaname y yo no hicimos nada malo, solo trate de refugiarlo un momento. ¿Puede que Zero se molestara porque fui a verlo? siempre le molesta que aparezca en el dormitorio de la Luna. Pero nunca reacciona así._

_Que lindo el paisaje que se ve desde aquí. La fiesta aún no comienza, no se oyen voces a través de la puerta, así que me quedaré un tiempo más aquí, será lo mejor._

_Tantas cosas que han pasado estos días, que días más extraños. Primero Kaname, después Aidou, ahora Zero. ¿que pasa con todos? y... ¿quién es él? ¿qué hace él ahí? ¿Ai-sempai? _

_¿qué está junto a él? Es... es: ¡un cazador! ¡Tengo que ir a detenerlo!._

- ¡Zero! - Yuuki entro en la habitación donde habían algunas mujeres de la clase diurna esperando la fiesta. - Yori ¿has visto a Zero?

- Estaba hace un momento aquí, fue al jardín un momento creo. - contesto la chica confundida - espera ¿donde vas? - pregunto mientras veía como su amiga salía corriendo hacía el jardín.

_"¿Zero se habrá enterado del cazador que hay?_" - la chica corría hacía donde había visto al cazador con Aidou.

Al llegar decidió hacerlo en silencio, vio a Kaname y a Aidou frente a un cazador joven que no le era conocido.

- Deben entender que en estos días tenemos órdenes de eliminar a todos los vampiros que se encuentren en el exterior aunque sean puras sangre. - explicaba el cazador que tenía una voz muy varonil mientras los apuntaba con un arma algo exagerada.

- Todos los vampiros de aquí están controlados y tienen la autorización de estar en el exterior. Pero, ustedes los cazadores no tienen el permiso de intervenir dentro de la academia, ¿no? - contestaba Kaname tranquilo.

- Las ordenes de los cazadores no son regidas por lo que digan los pura sangre.

- Pero, deberías saber, como cazador que eres, que tú solo no podrás con un pura sangre. ¿te arriesgaras a pelear aquí? estás en desventaja, con todos los vampiros que hay en este lugar.

- No puedo dejar que ataquen a los humanos de esta academia. - decía el cazador con un miedo único. Sabia que no podía pelear ahí, menos con un sangre pura. Pero tampoco podía irse y dejar que todos salieran lastimados, su misión era proteger a los humanos.

- ¡Por favor deténgase! - grito Yuuki apareciendo de entre los arbustos. - ¡Prefecta de la academia Cross! baje el arma y ¡ustedes dos quédense quietos! - dijo mostrando su banda de prefecta de la escuela.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada niña! - y en ese momento el cazador no bajo el arma, sino que disparo sin apuntar bien y luego se dirigió a Yuuki con intenciones de dispararle, aunque fue detenido por Zero en ese preciso momento.

- ¿No pensarás que venía sola o si? los cazadores están bajando mucho su calidad enviando a alguien como tú hasta aquí. - decía tranquilo el chico teniendo al cazador en el piso y sin poder moverse. - ¡y tú tonta como apareces así te pudo pasar algo!

- No me retes te pasa por no llegar antes. Desapareciste y no te pude encontrar - le reclamaba a su compañero quién levantaba al cazador para llevarlo donde el director.

- Se lo llevare al director, para que llame a los cazadores que no vuelvan a mandar otro hasta aquí.

- Está bien Zero, te lo encargo. - miro a Aidou que parecía haber sido alcanzado por el disparo del cazador. - ¿estás bien Aidou-Sempai?

- Estaré mejor si me da tu sangre Yuuki, jijiji - dijo el vampiro con una pequeña risa burlona, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir - no quise decir algo así Kaname-kun, era solo una broma en serio... yo no me atrevería a... - decía nervioso tratando de justificarse por la mirada que le dio Kaname.

- jajaja parece que estas mejor que esta mañana - río Yuuki y se acerco a él para ayudarlo.

- Como haces para siempre andar con vendajes¿? - pregunto el vampiro herido divertido.

- Es algo fácil, siempre esta la posibilidad de que me muerdan o que se lastimen entonces para esconderlo acostumbro a andar con ellos. - dijo mientras terminaba de vendarlo. - Ahora pueden ir a la sala de fiesta por favor, el director dijo que no estuvieran paseando por el exterior.

- Es cierto pequeña Yuuki, solo te estamos dando problemas estando acá afuera, mejor entramos Aidou. - dijo Kaname mientras pasaba por el lado de la chica y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza para hacerle una corta caricia en su cabello.

- Kaname antes de que te vayas... - Le hablo la chica sonrojada por la confianza que se estaba tomando, la cual sorprendió a Aidou también.

- ¿si Yuuki? - pregunto el cordialmente y con un tanto de felicidad en su voz.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Si no te sientes bien me podrías avisar ¿? - pregunto Yuuki con miedo a la respuesta que le dieran. "_para que se lo pregunta si de todas formas no lo hará_"

- ¿estás preocupada Yuuki?

- ¡Sí claro! No quiero que sufras Kaname. - dijo sonrojada y casi gritando de lo segura que se encontraba.

- No deberías preocuparte pequeña Yuuki – le contestó divertido después de una pequeña risa que tenía al punto de un colapso al rubio vampiro que se encontraba detrás. – Aidou puedes adelantarte si gustas.

- eee… Sí, te esperaré adentro, si es que las humanas no me comen antes. – se despedía nervioso y apurado por alejarse de ese lugar.

- Creo que tenía algo de prisa por entrar – comento la chica divertida mientras veía que el rubio desaparecía a toda velocidad.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos y el chico se apoyo en un árbol cercano mientras miraba la luna.

- Así que estabas preocupada por mí. – se escuchó la voz del pura sangre algo divertida o feliz.

- Kaname… - ella solo pudo mencionar su nombre una vez más y acercarse a él. No sabía que decirle. No sabía que estaba pasando ahora.

- Me alegra mucho saber que la pequeña Yuuki se preocupa por mí.

- Dijiste que no me tratarías como una pequeña niña si te tuteaba, cumple lo que dijiste – Le regañaba la chica, era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

- Jajaja tienes razón lo siento Yuuki. – El chico la miro con una sonrisa y se levantó del árbol para acercarse a ella hasta lograr abrazarla – entonces ¿quieres que te trate como una mujer? ¿eh, Yuuki?

- Yo… no… - genial que había logrado, que Kaname jugara con ella diciéndole cosas así que la tenían nerviosa, ahora que podía contestarle. Primero ¿qué era lo que realmente quería al pedirle que no la tratara como una niña?

- Yuuki… - La chica no logro sumirse más en sus pensamientos para encontrar una respuesta porque Kaname se encontraba ahí aferrándose cada vez más fuerte a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos buscaban su cuello.

- Kaname… yo… yo… - No aguantaba más, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que ella se lo hubiera autorizado, y sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda del chico aunque ella no lo hubiera ordenado. – yo te quiero mucho Kaname. – las palabras al fin habían salido de sus labios, y no sabía porque. Pero era la primera vez que se lo decía así a su salvador.

- Yo a ti. – Contesto después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de las palabras de la chica. Y sin soltarla del abrazo levanto su cabeza para mirar su ojos – Nos estarán esperando a dentro, vamos. – Le limpio las lágrimas con sus manos y se dio vuelta para caminar delante de ella.

- Espera Kaname… - dijo la chica corriendo hasta ponerse a su lado, cuando sintió su mano sobre la suya…


	5. 05 Debo asumir que soy un vampiro

05 Debo asumirlo soy un vampiro

05 Debo asumirlo soy un vampiro

_La fiesta ya comenzó, y estamos todos en el gran salón de baile. Se escucha una linda música tranquila, y varias parejas están bailando. Todas las chicas intentan bailar con Aidou-kun, es muy gracioso, y Ichijou no ha logrado escabullirse de acompañarlo en su baile, algo como doble cita. Así le llamo una chica divertida… en verdad suena divertido. _

_Kaname no me ha soltado la mano desde que entramos al salón y estamos parados en la orilla de la pista de baile. Siento que varias me quieren matar con la mirada, pero parece que a él no le importa. Solo sé que no le soltaré en este momento, es la primera ves que puedo ayudar en algo a Kaname-sempai… uh Kaname, aún no me acostumbro a decir solo su nombre, Aidou se puso muy nervioso cuando lo hice, y el otro día me quedo claro porque lo respetan tanto. _

_Él es diferente cuando esta conmigo y es que no es un vampiro pura sangre, sino que es una simple persona cuando está a mí lado, eso es lo que me dijo antes de entrar. _

_Pero ¿donde estará Zero? Seguramente no quieres estar en esta fiesta jamás le han gustado mucho…_

- Vaya que cazador resulte, cazado por un vampiro – se quejaba un chico vestido con una chaqueta larga, mientras que otro lo llevaba caminando a su paso y con los brazos en la espalda.

- Soy tan cazador como tú, escuchaste. No soy igual a esos monstruos. – contesto el chico con un tono de voz severo mientras lo tiraba por a través de una puerta.

- ¡Pero! Kiriyuu sé que no te gustan los modales, pero podrías tocar antes de entrar. – reclamó el director desde adentro al verlos pasar así. – ¿y quién es él?

- Es un cazador que atrapamos afuera…. ¿qué hago con él señor director? Tal ves matarlo sea una buena idea – saca su arma y le apunta en la cabeza.

- eeehh…. Baja tu arma Zero – El guardián de la academia le hace caso a su director con algo de disgusto que se refleja en una pequeña mueca. – jajaja siéntese, él no acostumbra a portarse así, seguro le dijo algo que no le gusto.

- eeee… - de la boca del cazador no salía ni una palabra, y es que al mirarlo a la luz se veía que era un chico de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros, muy joven y facciones muy finas.

- Bueno la verdad es de muy poca caballerosidad venir a atacar a una escuela, estamos al tanto de lo que ocurre en estos días, pero créame que hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias, además de que los vampiros que se encuentran aquí tienen un historial excelentemente limpio. Por favor necesito que le de mi mensaje a la orden de cazadores: "no se metan en los recintos de la academia cross". – siguió el director hablando bastante molesto al darse cuenta de cuál era la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Sí, yo solo… venía para hablar con usted cuando vi a esos vampiros y me preocupe por las personas que estaban en la fiesta, después de todos los humanos no saben de lo que esta ocurriendo y el peligro que corren. – hablo el chico, mucho más calmado y con una voz más baja que la que se había escuchado en el exterior cuando fue detenido.

- ¿Verme? Entonces ¿te mandaron los cazadores de vampiros? – pregunto intrigado el director.

- Sí, pero fue principalmente por decisión propia… – dijo el chico con la cabeza baja algo avergonzado.

- Y dime ¿cuál es el motivo?

- Bueno me llamo Ichigo y solo vine a saber sobre sus ideales de coexistencia. – él chico miraba decidido al director y seguro de lo que decía.

- jajaja vienes aquí para hablar sobre la coexistencia, pero atacas a un par de vampiros que encuentras afuera paseando. – se burlo Zero que aún seguía apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada.

- Él tiene razón y lo siento mucho, solo que es la primera ves que salgo de la academia para cazadores. – dijo Ichigo con un leve rosado en sus mejillas que hacía un juego perfecto en su cara con su delicadas facciones.

- jajaja no te preocupes jajajaja, si querías escuchar de los ideales tal ves sea porque te interesa entrar en la academia ¿no es cierto? – dijo el director muy divertido y feliz.

- Yo… yo creo que los vampiros y los humanos podemos coexistir pacíficamente por eso me gustaría pertenecer a esta academia… - dijo el chico decidido y con los ojos con un brillo especial de lo decidido que estaba.

- ummm… - el director miro detenido al chico para luego seguir – Por mera curiosidad… Ichigo ¿no es nombre de mujer? Jejeje – la pregunta hizo que Zero al fin abriera los ojos algo impresionado, y que el chico que estaba frente al escritorio se sonrojara aún más y bajara un poco su determinación para dejar paso a algo de curiosidad y risa en su cara.

- etto… sí tienes razón y es que soy mujer. Pero los cazadores son algo machistas al igual que los vampiros por eso mantengo mi cabello corto y uso estas ropas.

- Ah entiendo pequeña… - continuo el director sentándose tranquilo – Zero, creó que deberías ir a la fiesta. Tal ves también quieras asistir Ichigo, aunque te pediré que seas acompañada de Kiriyuu.

- Con permiso, yo me voy… - se levanto el chico que estaba en silencio en la pared para retirarse.

- Kiriyuu… - el director trato de detenerlo estirando una mano y levantándose un poco,

- Ella puede cuidarse sola, adiós.

La puerta se cerró y en la habitación quedo un gran silencio.

- siento su comportamiento – se disculpo el director.

- No se preocupe, de todas formas no me gustan las fiestas.

- _Lo que faltaba ahora más problemas con ella aquí, como si no tuviéramos hartos ya. Ahora a la tonta fiesta._ – El chico iba caminando por un pasillo en dirección a la gran fiesta mientras hablaba solo. Sin pensarlo una gran sed se comenzó a apoderar de él, decidió demorarse un poco más en llegar. Se apoyo en la pared y se que quedo ahí un momento, saco su caja de pastillas, pero ¿para qué? Sabía que no podría tomárselas, no lo lograba normalmente, ¿por que podría hacerlo en estos días?

La sed se comenzó a apoderar de él, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el sabor de Yuuki le vino a la mente, quería tenerla cerca para tomar un poco de su sangre, ella no se lo negaría. Pero no, no debía, él tenía la culpa de todo, quería proteger a Yuuki y lo que estaba haciendo era causarle más daños. Pero cada ves que tomaba su sangre, un gran sentimiento de necesitarla crecía en él, ¿como terminaría todo si siguen así?

Ya en ese momento sentía que necesitaba entrar a esa fiesta solo para verla. Y ese sentimiento de necesitar estar con ella se había formado en esas 2 veces que había bebido su sangre ¿como sería más adelante? Pero no… ese sentimiento existía en él desde mucho antes, tal ves desde que ella lo recibió y cuido en su casa. Aunque solo ahora comenzaba a tener forma.

En un fuerte respiro trató de calmarse, y escucho su voz, la voz que deseaba escuchar llamándolo. Pero al abrir los ojos solo se había engañado, seguía solo en aquel pasillo y la sed había pasado. Y ahora pensaba claro las palabras que le había dicho para que olvidara a Kaname se había vuelto contra él: "_no somos iguales. Un vampiro y una humana jamás lograrán estar juntos_".

- Debo entrar… - Se levanto y arreglo para entrar en el gran salón. – "_porque quiero protegerte mientras aun pueda hacerlo"._


	6. 06 un baile que nos confunda con la luna

06 Un baile que nos confunda con la luna

06 Un baile que nos confunda con la luna

_¿dónde estará el tonto de Zero? Ya me estoy comenzando a preocupar. No puedo llegar y soltarme de la Kaname para ir a buscarlo, no cuando siento que él me necesita tanto como Zero… ¡aaa! Que problema este del eclipse, todos se comportan tan extraños… Aunque yo también me he sentido un poco diferente, un poco más… ¿valiente?... no creo que esa sea la palabra. Pero me siento diferente. _

_El delegado de la clase otra ves fue rechazado por Ruka-sama, a ella le gusta Kaname, de eso no tengo dudas. Tal ves sería mejor que fuera ella la que estuviera ahora al lado de Kaname y no yo. _

_¿qué? Siento que alguien me tira y me atrae hacía sí. Pero…_

- No deberías estar tan tranquila tonta, tenemos cosas que hacer – era Zero que tiraba la mano con la que sujetaba a Kaname, mientras se interponía entre ellos.

- Creo que Yuuki trabaja mucho, ¿no podrías hacerte cargo solo está noche señor delegado? – contesto el sangre pura pasando por al lado de Zero para acercarse nuevamente a Yuuki.

- Tú sabes que hoy va a ser una noche muy escandalosa, y aun así prefieres que Yuuki se quede cerca de los que menos la tienen segura – dijo el medio vampiro con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

- Yuuki no va a estar más segura contigo, Zero. El lugar más seguro para ella es junto a mí, y así va a ser siempre Kiriyuu-kun – esas últimas palabras del pura sangre, hicieron que el cazador sintiera ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, iba a sacar su arma y dispararle en ese preciso lugar, pero había algo que se lo impedía: él tenía razón.

Además había algo en esa mirada que le impedía moverse. – Que no se te olvide Kiriyuu-kun… – se acerco a él para que nadie más oyera lo que decía – soy yo él que permite que estés vivo, y que como vampiro tienes que obedecerme. – esa palabras solo causaron un escalofrío en la espalda del ex humano, e hicieron que los nobles vampiros presentes se aliviaran un poco, al ver que nadie iba a ocurrir. Pero en el ambiente quedo una tensión muy fuerte, rara tensión en una fiesta.

- Esto… creo que Zero tiene razón Kaname… se me había olvidado mi labor de delegada, así que te agradecería que me permitieras seguir haciéndolo. – dijo Yuuki tratando de calmar la tensión que existía, no quería que Zero hiciera todo el trabajo, además era su responsabilidad.

- Sí es lo que quieres Yuuki, pero no me negaras un baile ¿cierto? – siguió el sangre pura tomándola una ves más de la mano y arrodillándose para pedirle un baile.

- Como se atreve… hacer que Kaname-sama se arrodille para pedirle un baile – se escuchaba a Ruka murmurando desde una esquina de la pista – ella debería ser la que ruega por un baile con él.

- Te vas a arrugar si sigues enojándote por cada cosa que diga la delegada. – dijo un vampiro de pelo naranja que estaba junto a ella.

- Esto… - la chica miro a su compañero unos segundos, quién le esquivo la mirada como señal de una aprobación que no le gustaba nada, pero no debía importarle. – sí Kaname. Me encantaría. – con eso último las chicas en el salón que habían deseado bailar con el jefe del dormitorio nocturno querían matar a la delegada. Y por sobre todo, porque ellas no la habían escogido como delegada.

- Yuuki, te matarán. – le comento tranquila su compañera de dormitorio, al ver a todas las chicas.

- Eres la amiga de Yuuki ¿no? – se anticipo Kaname cuando ella le iba a contestar algo

- Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Kuran Kaname.

- Sí, difícil que alguien en está academia no sepa su nombre. Mi nombre es Ayora, un gusto conocerle. – saludo tranquila la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el vampiro.

- Me alegra que Yuuki tenga amigas como tú en esta academia. – le comentó el chico con una cordial sonrisa y para luego retirarse a bailar con Yuuki.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que bailamos, Yuuki? – pregunto el vampiro después de comenzar a bailar con la chica.

- Claro Kaname, bailabas sin seguir la música, porque ese era el único ritmo que podía mantener cuando pequeña. – dijo la guardiana olvidándose del resto del mundo. – pero esta vez si estas siguiendo la música.

- Es que ya no puedo tratarte como una niña pequeña, mi querida Yuuki. – y tras esas palabras la acercó un poco más a él, para continuar el baile.

- Me pregunto que pasará cuando se efectué el eclipse – comentó la humana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- No tienes que preocuparte Yuuki, solo sé tú misma. – le contesto el vampiro para abrazarla más fuerte mientras seguían bailando en silencio, girando con cada cambio en la melodía.


	7. 07 Y la luna se tiño de sangre

07 La luna se tiño de sangre

07 La luna se tiño de sangre

_Siento miedo… en que momento llegue aquí, todo fue demasiado rápido, que aún siento como si estuviera en el salón bailando con Kaname, bajo la vista de todas las personas que nos miraban desesperadas. Especialmente las mujeres del instituto que admiran a Kaname-sempai. _

_Pero ahora, estoy en el exterior de la escuela, con una imagen que desespera mi mente, esto me desespera. Salgo corriendo, sin sentido definido, salgo corriendo, deje atrás a Kaname, deje atrás a Zero. Ambos corrieron a mi lado antes, pero con el poder de la luna no pudieron seguir. _

_No sé que hacer, y me escondí a los pies de un árbol con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Tengo miedo. Shiki fue gobernado por la luna, en algún momento salio del salón, antes de perder el control. A mi mente llegan los recuerdos de un comienzo, un feo vampiro tratando de devorarme, Kaname salvándome, la nieve teñida de sangre, el cielo negro, la luna roja brillante, al igual que los ojos de los vampiros sedientos. _

_Escucho pasos, no, quiero correr, pero mis piernas no responden y una extraña sed se apodera de mi cuello. ¿qué es esté sentimiento de frío y calor en mi garganta? _

- ¡Nooo! ¡no me toques! – Yuuki se trata de soltar de la mano que se había posado en su hombro, sin siquiera ver quien era el propietario de ella.

- Tranquilízate Yuuki, soy yo – dijo el vampiro que la había acompañado hace unos minutos con voz jadeante.

- Kaname… ¿estás bien? – Su presencia tranquilizó instantáneamente a la chica, pero la imagen del vampiro sufriendo la hizo preocuparse.

- Estoy bien, tranquila, ya no hay nada que temer. – la chica se abalanzó al cuerpo hacia él, y termino abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, sin evitar soltar las lágrimas que en el momento anterior se había juntado en sus ojos. – Tranquila mi querida Yuuki, ya no hay nada que temer. Shiki no te hizo nada ¿cierto?

- No… - la chica fue forzada a soltarse de su protector y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya tranqui… - trato de decir el vampiro, pero algo en él se lo impedía. – es mejor que vayas… que vayas al salón y no dejes que ningún humano salga, Yuuki – continuaba con dificultad.

- Kaname yo no… - la chica trataba de ayudarlo con su dolor.

- No te preocupes, pero el eclipse ha comenzado, y la sed de nuestra raza también, es mejor que se alejen.

- ¡No te dejaré solo Kaname!

- Me hace muy feliz que mi linda Yuuki se preocupe por mí, pero me sentiré mejor si tú estas fuera de peligro. – dijo el chico levantándose, haciendo que ella también se levantará.

- Yo no… - la chica iba a oponerse nuevamente, pero algo impidió que siguiera hablando, era la mano de Kaname que tapaba su boca, mientras que le decía al oído "no hagas ruido".

Un grupo de vampiros de blancos uniformes pasaron por el camino al frente de ellos, sin verlos, pero una de ellas se detuvo a su altura y con una mirada de furia hizo que el árbol que los escondía volara 5 metros más allá.

- ¿Te atreves a atacarme Ruka? – pregunto el líder del dormitorio de la luna, soltando a la delegada, y poniéndose delante de ella.

- Kaname-sama, yo jamás lo quise atacarle a usted, yo solo quería acabar con esa pequeña niña, ¡que me tiene harta!

- Creo que tendrás que desistir de eso Ruka. Porque Yuuki no está sola en este momento y atacarla cuando estoy protegiéndola sería atacarme a mí, ¿no lo crees?

- Por favor Kaname-sama! ¡Porque no te das cuenta que ella es diferente a nosotros! ¡Ella no es digna de su cariño!

- ¿Acaso tú si lo eres Ruka? – esas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica soltara lágrima de sus ojos y se enojará aún más.

- Sí no lo quieres entender Kaname-sama. Aunque el concejo decida matarme por haberme levantado contra un sangre pura, ¡eliminare a esa niña! – así Ruka lanzó un ataque contra Yuuki sin importarle si Kaname estaba al frente o no.

- ¡Cuidado Yuuki! – El vampiro logró agarrarla y sacarla de la dirección del ataque. Pero la fuerza que levantaba la tierra rápidamente giro y los siguió anticipándose al lugar donde deberían caer. – Nunca me ha gustado la idea de lastimarte Ruka, pero tú lo has pedido. – Kaname intento usar un poco de su energía para contrarrestar el poder de la noble, pero estos jamás fueron usados.

- ¿Kaname? – Yuuki levantó la mirada para ver a Kaname confiado como siempre, pero en ves de eso vio por primera vez sus ojos con un brillo de confusión. Y un poco más atrás, en el cielo, la luna teñida de rojo, como esa fría noche en que todo comenzó.

- Yuuki… - abrazó a la chica y se dispuso a caer con ella, protegiéndola a toda costa. – tranquila Yuuki, no quiero que esta noche te traiga malos recuerdos. – cerraron sus ojos juntos abrazados cuando un disparo hizo que ambos los abrieran asustados.

- No me gusta la idea de ayudar a ese estúpido vampiro de sangre pura, pero ¡no dejare que toques a Yuuki! – se veía a Zero que había disparado contra Ruka, haciendo que su ataque hacía los dos se detuviera, permitiéndoles caer a salvo. La chica vampiro se lanzó a atacar a Zero enojada, haciendo que retrocediera hasta donde se ubicaban los otros dos.

- Este no es tú problema. – La mujer vampiro de nuevo estaba quieta mirándolos con ira. – ¡Ya estoy harta de ustedes los delegados! – aprovecho la oportunidad de que ninguno de los dos vampiros podían moverse, para atacarlos.

- ¡Ya basta! - se interpuso Yuuki entre el ataque y los dos chicos que intentaban protegerla. – a la que estas buscando es a mí, deja a Kaname y a Zero en paz.

- Vaya, al fin te haces la valiente. Pero tienes tanto miedo que tus rodillas no dejan de tiritar. Jajajaja ¿y así quieres enfrentarme?

- Sé que amas a Kaname, y que por eso es que me odias, estás celosa de que yo reciba más atención que tú por parte de él.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – lanzo un ataque hacia Yuuki que ella ni siquiera intento esquivar. – No sabes lo que es dejarlo todo por un hombre y que él se fije más en una niñata como tú, que no tiene nada que ofrecerle, pero él es capaz de olvidar su estatus y todo lo demás por alguien como tú. ¿qué tienes tú que te hace tan especial? – lanzo otro ataque contra una Yuuki recién puesta en pie.

- Yo no sé que es lo que Kaname pudo haber visto en mí. Y sé que la culpa de todo tu sufrimiento lo tengo yo, así que si quieres desquitarte aquí estoy – dijo la chica levantándose nuevamente y dispuesta a recibir otro.

- ¿Porque no tratas de evitarlos? – lanzando un nueva ráfaga de ataques que Yuuki recibió nuevamente.

- Hace tiempo que me di cuenta, en tus ojos hay mucha tristeza y odio cuando me miran. Tal ves está es la única forma en que puedo responder a todo el sufrimiento que te he causado. – logro levantarse una ves más, su vestido ya no era bello, estaba roto por muchas partes y los zapatos ya habían volado de su lugar. – además si me corriera, seria Kaname y Zero los que recibirían tus ataques en mí lugar.

- ¡Siempre te haces la buena ante todos, me fastidias! – su cuerpo tiritaba, sin haber recibido ningún daño, ya no tenía fuerzas para lanzar un ataque más.

- Nosotras dos, no somos tan diferentes como crees. – dijo la delegada acercándose a la vampiro lentamente. – Tal vez si seamos diferentes porque tú eres un vampiro y yo una humana, pero las dos seguimos siendo iguales en muchas cosas. Las dos somos capaces de amar y sufrir por el que amamos. Creo que no somos tan diferentes como piensas. – casi llegaba a la rubia que seguía sin levantar la mirada.

- No sabes lo que es ser un vampiro. No somos iguales. Nunca lo seremos. No has tenido que vivir sola por tu raza.

- No, siempre pensé que los vampiros eran parecidos a los humanos, cada ves me doy cuenta que tenemos más diferencias, pero que no son tantas para no poder vivir juntos. – Logro estar a solo un paso de ella – ya no tienes que estar sola Ruka-sempai, aquí estamos todos para cuando nos necesites, puedes llorar y reír si se te da la gana, ya no tienes que aparentar ser fuerte.

- Es… ¿en serio? – la chica al fin levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la tibia sonrisa de Yuuki, y ver detrás de ella como Zero se había levantado y Kaname estaba acercándose lentamente.

- Ruka, tal ves ahora seas capaz de ver lo especial de Yuuki, y porque todo los que la conocen en el dormitorio se llevan bien con ella: ella nos mira como iguales.

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho – la vampiro dejo salir sus lágrimas y se aferro en un abrazo a Yuuki – "_lo siento mucho, siempre te odie, y nunca me dedique a ver como eras en realidad. Lo siento mucho…" _- sus lagrimas brotaban más fuertes que nunca en ese momento.

- Desde ahora seremos amigas ¿no? – La delegada la acepto en su brazos mientras veía como la rubia se desplomaba inconciente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-- continuará--


	8. 08 La confianza que nos da la luna

08 La confianza que nos da la luna

08 La confianza que nos da la luna

_Ruka esta descansando ahora, por suerte el jefe de la clase llego acompañado de dos personas. Me impresionó que llorará así cuando vio a Ruka, es algo raro la verdad, además me da miedo. Me compadezco de Ruka en estos momentos, aunque espero que ella pueda llegar a ser más sociable que antes, y pueda tener muchos amigos. Tal ves el jefe de la clase la logre conquistar y no tenga que sufrir más por Kaname. Por lo menos por ahora, sé que la deben estar llevando a enfermería. _

_Nuevamente correr para aclarar otro problema de esta noche, ha sido una noche muy larga y extraña, aunque los días anteriores yo tampoco actué completamente normal. ¿Que será lo que casa este extraño eclipse? Aunque miré la luna las noches anteriores no vi nada extraño. _

_La miro de nuevo mientras corro, y nada extraño tiene solo un brillo especial, por lo menos a los ojos humanos. Un brillo… un brillo de un ligero color rojo. _

- Vamos Yuuki no te detengas mirando la luna – se escuchó decir al chico que pasaba corriendo a su lado.

- Aaa. Si, tienes razón Zero. No es momento de distraerse. – contesto la delegada de la academia, mientras volvía a prestar atención al camino.

- Deténganse, creo que lo mejor será que esperen aquí. Kiriyuu- kun, cuida a Yuuki.

- ¡Espera Kaname! No puedes ir solo, recuerda que tus poderes… con el eclipse… - se trato de oponer la chica a la decisión del vampiro.

- No te preocupes pequeña Yuuki, solo es Aidou quién está ahí adelante.

- Pero… - estaba buscando en su cabeza alguna razón para oponerse a esa decisión, pero por más que la buscaba no encontraba un motivo para ir con él.

- Si vas, causaras más problemas Yuuki. – se decidió a hablar el segundo chico que al mismo tiempo apoyo una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven. Lo que hizo que el otro vampiro presente se enojara un poco, pero solo quedo demostrado por un pequeño crujido en un árbol cercano, para luego darse vuelta y avanzar en dirección del segundo vampiro.

- Zero… ¿porqué estamos buscando a cada uno de la clase nocturna? Es como si los estuviéramos cazando… - pregunto la chica una vez que estaban los dos solos.

- Porque esta noche son muy peligrosos. Los vampiros no son como los humanos, y no porque se alimenten de ellos lo digo Yuuki. Si no porque al ser vampiros, los sentimientos le son prohibidos…

- Así que nunca son felices… - concluyo con pena la chica.

- Así es, es por eso que odian tanto a los humanos, y que es complicado el ideal de paz de el director.

- Pero hay vampiros que no son así Zero, Kaname no odia a los humanos, y algunos de la clase nocturna tampoco.

- Kuran no odia a los humanos, él odia a los mismos vampiros. Por eso no confío en él. Una persona que odia a los de su misma especie, no es una persona de fiar. – sin querer, después de decir esas palabras, dirigió su mirada a la luna. Que le provocó una gran sed en su interior.

- ¿Zero? ¿estás bien Zero? – Se acerco la chica a socorrerlo, pero esto no ayudo mucho al vampiro, que más que aceptarla pidió que no lo tocara, y es que tenerla cerca le daba más sed que cualquier otra cosa.

- Yuuki… si me descontrolo esta noche, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste. – dijo el chico algo más tranquilo recostándose en un árbol.

- No Zero, no quiero usar esa arma aún. Así que ponte bien, por favor, si quieres… - pensaba darle su sangre en ese momento, no le importaba si otro vampiro los veía, no podía dejar que Zero cayera en el Nivel E.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo tonta. No quiero tu sangre, y menos en un lugar como este. ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Un maldito monstruo que no sabe controlarse? – contesto el chico aún agarrándose la garganta, pero más enojado que recién, aunque al final termino hablando con algo de ironía en su voz.

- Esta bien Zero, me alegra que estés bien. – le dijo la chica con una mirada preocupada pero una sonrisa tranquila y feliz.

- ¿Aidou que haces fuera de la fiesta? – Pregunto el vampiro pura sangre mientras avanzaba hacía el rubio que estaba de espaldas a él

- ¿Kaname-sama? … yo... no estaba haciendo nada, solo quería ver la luna. – contesto el rubio sonrojado y avergonzado.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta, todos están preocupados.

- Por el que se preocupan es por tí Kaname-sama. – dijo el chico algo más confiado y haciendo un intento por ocultar su enojo. – todos están afuera buscando de ti.

- Tienes razón, pasan todo el día preocupado de mis caprichos, me estoy convirtiendo en un niño muy mimado. – contesto entretenido el vampiro de negros cabellos.

- Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Pero deberías darte cuenta que los que estamos aquí no solo lo hacemos porque seas un pura sangre.

- Tienes razón. – dijo el chico bajando la cabeza un poco, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Parece que no lo tienes claro. Dices que tengo razón, pero jamás nos has confiado más que órdenes. – dijo el rubio perdiendo la paz – ¿es que es esa chica humana más importante que todos nosotros? ¿qué es lo que puede hacerte confiar en ella y en nosotros no? Te aseguro que nos conocemos desde antes de que la conocieras a ella, y aún así ella es más cercana a ti que cualquiera de la clase nocturna.

- Tienes razón. Pero no sé que es lo que la diferencia de ustedes, tal ves su falta de colmillos. – era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que el pura sangre hacía un broma frente a su compañero, eso le causo una sorpresa. Pero al mismo tiempo nacieron más preguntas.

- Ella te hace ser diferente Kaname-sama. Has cambiado desde que estas a su lado. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa por la broma- pero a veces siento que has empezado a odiar a los de tu propia especie por esa chica.

- Yo los odiaba antes de conocer a Yuuki, si es que puedo odiar a los de mi propia especie. Yo creo que solo odio a algunos, no a todos.

- Entonces… que es lo que es lo que puede hacer esa niña que nosotros no podamos, ¡es solo una insignificante humana! – dijo de nuevo perdiendo el control de sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes que debería castigarte por hablarme así?

- Lo tengo claro, pero vale la pena si es por saber que es lo que esa niña tiene de especial. Hay algo que me inquieta desde que tome un poco de su sangre. Dime que es lo especial que tiene ella, estoy seguro que tú sabes que es.

- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Es Ídolo-sempai! – Un grupo de chicas habían llegado hasta la escena sin saber que estaba pasando en ese momento – ¡se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja! ¡Aaah! – el grupo de tres chicas que se encontraba ahí no hacía más que meter ruido y hacer el escándalo suficiente como para que todos los de ahí cerca se dieran cuenta que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- ¡Son un estorbo! No saben hacer más que escándalo cada ves que no las llaman – el vampiro rubio se había enojado por la interrupción que habían causado las tres chicas y en su enojo había lanzado una ráfaga de hielo hacia ellas.

- ¡Cuidado! – la delegada se había interpuesto entre las estudiantes y ambos vampiros. Y había esquivado el ataque (quién sabe como), para sorpresa de todos los presentes (y ella misma).

- ¡Vaya señorita delegada! Justo a la quería ver en este momento. – saludo feliz y en un tono algo sarcástico, mientras que caminaba cordialmente hacia ella. – es que tú misma tal ves nos puedas solucionar nuestras dudas – terminó diciendo en un tono muy silencioso acercando su cara a la de él.

- ¡No se vale solo porque es delegada! – se quejaban las chicas de la clase diurna que parece que ni siquiera les importo un poco que haya salido hielo de la tierra.

- Si no se callan ahora me harán perder la paciencia. – dijo un molesto y frío Zero desde un árbol cercano, sosteniendo el arma que siempre lo acompañaba. – ahora váyanse antes de que las lleve con el Director por desobedecer órdenes.

- ¡aaaahh! – lloraban las chicas antes de irse murmurando sobre lo amargado que era Zero, y lo que le harían a Yuuki cuando volviera.

- jajaja después de esto todos te odiaran tanto como yo, Yuuki-chan – dijo el vampiro noble soltándola entre risas. - ¿no encuentras divertido que la gente que sentías cercana se aleje de ti? Jajaja

- ¿eso es lo que sientes tú Aidou-sempai? – dijo la chica guardando su arma y bajando la cabeza. – ¿eso crees que hizo Kaname?

- Yuuki, déjame esto a mí. – el vampiro pura sangre se puso delante de ella.

- ¡No kaname! – dijo la chica al fin haciéndole frente al vampiro – Aidou-sempai es muy bueno conmigo, además, él no está molesto con Kaname, sino que su molestia soy yo. Ya entendí lo que les hace este eclipse a los vampiros – dijo la chica más tranquila al ver que el pura sangre estaba aceptando su pedido como siempre lo hacía. – esté eclipse les da la confianza de decir los sentimientos que siempre han llevado guardados. – Jajaja ¿crees que solo por darte cuenta de que mi molestia es contigo te voy a perdonar? – dijo el chico riéndose maniáticamente mientras que lanzaba otra ráfaga de hielo contra Yuuki, la que solo se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, lo mismo que los otros dos vampiros que no pudieron hacer nada en ese momento.

La chica en su desesperación cerro los ojos y se extraño al pasar los segundos y no recibir el golpe hasta que escucho una fuerte explosión.

Continuará….

N.A: aquí está este capi bueno ya estaba algo cansada de las cursilerias así que me puse a escribir algo de acción, después de todo el eclipse no los llevará solo a escribir poemas y llorar a oscuras o si? xP

Espero que les haya gustado escriban reviews!! que me animan mucho la verdad.

Y gracias a las que me escribieron.. ya traeré otro capitulo con lo que fue la explosión.


	9. 09 Odio, amor y sentimientos de luna

09 Odio y amor, sentimientos de luna

_Esperaba el frío hielo del ataque de Aidou, pero en ves de eso solo he obtenido un fuerte ruido y unos fuertes brazos que me cubren, ¿de quien son?_

_Siento miedo de abrir los ojos, pero al mismo, tiempo siento miedo de mantenerlos por más tiempo cerrados. Y es que quiero saber que es lo que ocurrió al frente mío antes de que este cuerpo me sacará de ese lugar. Y vuelve a mí mente la duda de ¿quién es?_

_Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro muy alto, sigo en los brazos de esa persona, y es la que me ha salvado de la explosión que veo debajo de mí. Solo se ve una gran nube de humo y a Aidou donde estaba riéndose hace un momento. Aunque ahora está serio y confundido ¿o será enojo lo que reflejan sus ojos? _

_Ahora lo recuerdo, Aidou me atacó, no estaba pensando en esquivar su ataque, aunque tampoco era buena idea recibirlo. Y lo aceptó me dio tanto miedo que cerré los ojos, y sentí miedo de abrirlos. _

_Pero ahora Aidou no está frente a mí mirándome con el enojo de siempre, sino que mira a la persona que está en diagonal a él, con la mirada que sentí dirigida a mí, hace un momento. Y esta persona es… ¿Akatsuki? Otro vampiro de la clase nocturna, y es que hoy es la noche en el que ocurre un eclipse lunar vampiresco, que las personas humanas no podemos apreciar. _

_Empezamos a caer y ya descubrí quien es el que me ha salvado una vez más. Es Kaname que me ha tomado antes de caer y me ha librado de la explosión que se llevo a cabo. Gracias querido Kaname, otra vez me haz salvado. Y lo único que puedo hacer para demostrarte las palabras que no salen de mí boca, es mostrarte un sonrisa. _

- ¿estás bien Yuuki? – pregunto el vampiro de sangre pura al tocar el piso con la chica en sus brazos.

- Sí Kaname, gracias. – respondió la delegada recordando rápidamente que no era momento para esas cosas y si para enterarse de lo que ocurría entre los otros dos vampiros.

Estaban los dos ahí parados mirándose fuertemente, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Así siguieron hasta que la nube de humo había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, y ninguno hacía gesto alguno para cambiar la situación, así que decidiendo que era momento de actuar, la chica dio un par de pasos, sin lograr que el brazo que la atraía hacía atrás la detuviera, y un paso y otro más, hasta que al fin encontró las palabras que querían salir de su boca. – Debo darle las gracias Akatsuki-sempai, ha detenido el ataque de Aidou-sempai, pero la verdad es que no me molestaba que Sempai me atacará si es que eso calmaba su furia y le daba respuestas. – las palabras de la chica hicieron que el rubio se sorprendiera, no es como que le hayan tocado el corazón, pero sí había escuchado por primera vez que alguien quería saber que él estaba bien.

- ¿recibir más ataques después de cómo te dejo Ruka? Eso es algo masoquista si me permite decirlo, señorita delegada, o es que es esa la razón por la que siempre esta cerca de nosotros los vampiros? ¿Le gusta recibir daños acaso? ¿O es que le parecemos divertidos? – el nuevo vampiro hablaba sin darse cuenta de que cada palabra que le decía con ironía a la chica, no solo podía afectar el animo de está misma, sino que de los dos vampiros que siempre la resguardan.

- Te equivocas Yuuki-chan, yo no quise atacarte con tanto poder – dijo el rubio que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento. – después de todo, aunque andes en esas fachas, sigues siendo una dama y no la lastimaría, primero soy un caballero. – el chico lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba confianza y tranquilidad, además de tener un brillo de felicidad. – Además, Kaname no me perdonaría si te hiciera algo… y yo tampoco después de entender un poco más tus acciones. – dijo finalmente casi en un susurro para él mismo.

- Yuuki – hablo finalmente el pura sangre que se encontraba detrás de ella – Aidou no lastimaría a la persona más importante para mí. Él solo quiso detener a Akatsuki, porque sabe muy bien todo sobre mí con solo mirarme – estas últimas palabras sorprendieron al rubio y lo hicieron sonreír más que antes, conectando su sonrisa con una ligera curva en los labios del líder del dormitorio de la luna. Lo que hizo que a Yuuki solo le viniera una palabra a la mente, y era "amistad". Recordó lo que fue hacerse amiga de Yori y la primera vez que se sonrieron de verdad.

- De todas formas ya no vale la pena – el último vampiro que había llegado se inclino en forma de disculpa y se dispuso a retirarse de la escena. Pero fue detenido por una pistola que apuntaba fijamente a su cabeza. Dueño de ella, el frío delegado que aun estaba pálido, pero seguro de que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

- Creo que no es momento de irse aún. Hay alguien que quiere escuchar el porque lo hiciste, por lo menos di todas las cosas en este momento, si de todas maneras te reprenderán ¿no? – dijo el ex humano con una mueca divertida, sin titubear ningún momento, es que ya estaba entendiendo cual era la única forma de detener todo esto.

- Está bien señor delegado, si alguien quiere saber el porque ataque a Kuran-Kaname aunque sea un tabú dentro de los vampiros, es porque ya no lo soporto, igual que Ruka no soporta a esa chica, yo no soporto ver que alguien por ser sangre pura no acepte los sentimientos de Ruka y la haga sufrir como él lo hace. No vine a esta academia siguiendo a Kuran, vine siguiendo a la seguidora de él. Es por eso que pensé en que quería que algo le pasara. Aunque admito que no pensé en lastimarlo, simplemente ocurrió. – dijo el chico de pelo anaranjado con una sonrisa en su rostro parece que decirlo no le importaba, y seguía con la misma actitud de siempre, de nada tomarlo en serio, sin siquiera sacarse la manos de los bolsillos.

- ¿Entonces Akatsuki-sempai está enamorado de Ruka-sama? – pregunto para si misma la chica humana que se encontraba presente. Provocando que el vampiro solo sonriera más y comenzara a caminar esquivando al delegado que tenía en el paso.

- Shiki fue calmado por Rima después de una pequeña batalla… los demás estaban demasiado cansados por el efecto de la luna como para dar un solo paso más. Los de la clase diurna los están llevando a los dormitorios. – dijo el chico de pelo anaranjado tranquilo, como si fuera un informe que se presenta todo los días.

- Ya veo… entonces los únicos vampiros que no hemos vuelto a nuestros dormitorios somos nosotros. – dijo finalmente el rubio relajándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a su compañero de habitación.

- No, Ichijou también se está haciendo cargo de los traslados. Y le aviso al director.

- Ya veo… - hablo el vampiro más importante de la academia. – gracias por venir a avisarme Akatsuki… - termino de decir para dar unos pasos en dirección a él.

- No creo que solo hayas venido a avisar eso ¿no? – comento el rubio acercándose más con una sonrisa más sombría que la que mostraba en un principio. – ¿Una pelea akatsuki? Podrás enfrentarte a Kaname-sama solo después de derrotarme ¿sabia? Y podrás decirle a Ruka que la quieres… creo que si logras vencer al líder del dormitorio, no hay razón para que ella te rechacé…

- Entonces… - se dio vuelta rápidamente y ataco al vampiro que se acercaba en ese momento, mientras atrás Zero solo se daba media vuelta alejándose lo suficiente del lugar, para no molestar en el enfrentamiento. Yuuki estaba sonriendo suavemente con su vestido destruido, y Kaname, se encontraba parado junto a ella, sin un gesto en especial: solo observaba como ambos vampiros peleaban por un fin, pero que lucía más como diversión, por la sonrisa que mostraban ambos. Sonrisas que se veían especiales, bajo el brillo de la amada madre luna…

-continuará-

N.A: lo sééééé!! meresco que me ahorquen y quemen por lo mucho que me he demorado, pero es que no se me ocurria nada que escribir!! Bueno comunico que solo quedan dos capitulos mas... no creo que alargue mas esta historia.

Por otra parte arregle algunas fallas de capitulos pasados... nada muy inportante, algunas palaras y faltas de ortografía y bueno una que otra frase agregue o quite. Creo que también elimine los N.A. de los capitulos anteriores P (la verdad se me olvido guardarlos para ponerlos cuando reemplazará los capitulos jaja), pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno acepto criticas, felicitaciones, comentarios, locuras o saludos por reviews asique escribanme jaja

Me retiro, espero que les guste, adiós.--


	10. 10 La paz en tus ojos aleja a la luna

**_10: La paz en tus ojos aleja a la luna_**

_Sí me preguntan como terminó esa pelea de amigos, la verdad, creo que bien, aunque no hubo un ganador por que ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, por el mismo golpe. Ninguno se levanto nuevamente, aunque ambos hablaron: "con tu sangre me mejoraría señorita delegada, me ayudaría a proteger a Kaname-sama, como siempre", mientras el otro decía "siento haber causado problemas líder del dormitorio, la verdad es que si lo aprecio y admiro mucho". Ambas confesiones fueron agradables tanto para Kaname como para mí, y ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa. _

_Pero no alcancé a terminar de disfrutar el momento cuando un nuevo golpe afecto mi larga noche. Era un olor a sangre que jamás había sentido, pero me alteraba el cuerpo. Mire a Kaname en ese momento, pero antes de lograr verlo, Zero estaba agarrando con ambas manos los hombros de Kaname, mientras que cada parte de su cuerpo mostraba sufrimiento. Nunca pensé ver a Zero así, su cara con un gesto completamente sombrío y ojos del color de la sangre, más brillantes que de costumbre. _

_Me acerque a él tomando uno de sus brazos, tratando de romper ese momento, pero no logré nada, solo, y por primera vez, Zero me alejo de un solo golpe con su brazo y sentí mi cuerpo volar, mientras que el culpable decía mi nombre, antes de que me golpeara en la cabeza. _

_Abrí los ojos, y ahí está la luna, la luna extraña de esta noche, la luna que no debería tener nada especial ante los ojos de una humana. ¿por qué esa luna está llorando lágrimas de sangre? Veo una luna roja de ira y un cielo oscuro de soledad y pena. Y mi corazón se recoge y aprieta en mi pecho como sí yo tuviera la culpa de ello. Siento sed, pero no es sed. Mi garganta pide algo especial, pero ¿qué es?_

- Yuuki… - dijo el ex humano al ver lo que habían causado sus impulsos. Por primera vez golpeaba a la compañera que gano a cambio de su familia. – yo… yo no… - el pánico se apoderaba de él, no quería, ni menos podía convertirse en un Nivel E y dejar a esa chica sola, pero que clase de humano era que golpeaba a la persona que quería protegerlo de sí mismo.

- ¿la luna te ha controlado, Kiriyuu? – pregunto el vampiro de sangre pura, sin mover un músculo del lugar. – Lastimaste a Yuuki, así no tienes el derecho de decir que la quieres. No eres capaz de controlarte frente a ella. Es que acaso ¿ya no eres digno de protegerla? – cada palabra del vampiro se clavaba como espadas en el corazón del cazador, y miles de dudas se apoderaron pronto de su mente, mientras que el miedo a las respuestas se apodero de su corazón.

- El único que puede proteger a Yuuki soy yo… - dijo el mitad vampiro en medio de todas sus dudas dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, por el cansancio que ya sufría su cuerpo.

- Tú seguirás cuidando de Yuuki, pero ten claro… - decía el aristócrata vampiro mientras tomaba el cuello del cazador con una de sus manos obligándolo a levantar la cabeza, y no moverse si no quería morir ahorcado en ese momento. – que ella nació destinada a estar conmigo, esa noche no simplemente la salve porque era mi trabajo, sino que yo me encargo de protegerla desde antes de que ella naciera, porque ella nació para mí. – y dichas estás palabras soltó el cuello del chico, provocando que este cayera finalmente al suelo, sin la fuerza de moverse.

- "_¿qué Yuuki nació para él? Destinados a estar juntos… y es que Yuuki es acaso una humana digna de estar con un vampiro? O peor…¿ ni siquiera ella misma sabe que es lo que es realmente? Algo esta tramando ese maldito Kuran, y quiero detenerlo, pero no me puedo levantar. Yuuki…Yuuki… perdóname… perdóname una vez más…" –_ y con esas palabras en su mente y la cara de su compañera mirándolo con ternura en su memoria, el delegado de la academia cross perdió el conocimiento. Pasando a ser uno más de los afectados esta noche por la magia de la luna.

Mientras la chica se encontraba aun de espaldas al piso, con los ojos fijos en la luna y un brillo especial en ellos.

- Yuuki… - se escuchó la voz del vampiro más importante de la academia, mientras se acercaba a la chica. – Querida Yuuki, levántate.

- _"¿por qué? ¿por qué mi vida está llena de vampiros? ¿por qué no recuerdo nada antes de esa noche? ¿quién soy yo? Esa luna roja que veo, me está llamando. ¿por qué me llamas? ¿es que eres mi madre también Luna? ¿yo también puedo ser tu hija?" – _la cabeza de la guardiana de la academia se confundía cada segundo que miraba la luna, y parecía que las palabras del preocupado vampiro que estaba a su lado, no eran capaces de penetrar sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Yuuki reacciona por favor… - comentó el vampiro cuando intentó tocarla, cosa que no logro.

- "_Ahora lo entiendo… porque tú me lo dijiste, querida madre, yo no soy como cualquiera de tus hijos con colmillos, pero soy capaz de acompañarte." -_ La chica llevaba más de un minuto sin cerrar sus ojos, sin perder contacto alguno con la luna. Sin poder escuchar ninguno de los ruegos del vampiro que intentaba socorrerla. – "_Querida Luna, está es tu forma de acompañarme. Mandando a tus hijos a rodearme, es la única forma que tienes de estar conmigo, la más querida de tus hijas. Pero hoy, quieres que regrese a tu lado… quieres que deje a todos los demás aquí para que se destruyan entre ellos, como siempre ha pasado. Está bien, es lo que quieres querida madre…" - _Con sus últimas palabras de aceptación cerro sus ojos esperando que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar. Todo se volvió vacío y oscuridad a su alrededor, y lentamente se sintió cada segundo más ligera. Ahora solo era ella y la luz blanca que la tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo llenaba de tristeza. Fue ahí, en ese momento en el que estaba preparada para dejar todo atrás, cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que se encontraba a su lado. "Te amo" decían. La delegada abrió sus ojos, busco a su alrededor entre la oscuridad y lo vio: ahí estaba Kuran Kaname, el vampiro que una vez la salvo, que ahora estaba ahí de pie en sus pensamiento, tendiéndole una mano como aquel primer día de clases. – _" yo… yo aún quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar junto a Kaname. Más ahora que sé que soy digna de él, que ya no existe la diferencia que nos distanciaba"- _fueron los pensamientos de la chica, que no dudo al escuchar "vuelve conmigo" de los labios de su amado, correr hacía él y tomar su mano.

Volvió a sentir el peso de su cuerpo, y el dolor en la cabeza por el golpe, pero deseaba en lo más profundo que todo eso no hubiera sido un sueño, que esas palabras hubieran sido de verdad. Y antes de abrir sus ojoso mordió fuertemente su labio inferior para percatarse, que ya no era la misma sensación de antes, ahora habían dos delgadas puntas clavándose en sus labios, antes de que el resto de sus dientes lo hicieran.

No había sido un sueño y Kaname realmente estaba ahí. Abrió sus ojos confundida, buscando la cara de su salvador. Y ahí la encontró, mirándola con algo de desesperación en su mirada. – Kaname… - fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca.

- Querida Yuuki, yo estaba… - dijo el vampiro acercándose a ella, y levantándola suavemente entre sus brazos. - … estaba preocupa… - seguía hablando el vampiro, cuando la chica levanto su mano posándola con cariño en la cara del vampiro, provocando que él dejara de hablar.

- Gracias… - la chica movió ligeramente la mano que se posaba en la mejilla del vampiro, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello y luego de un ligero impulso y cerrando los ojos tomo los labios del pura sangre que le correspondía con un tierno abrazo.

- Te amo Yuuki… - dijo el chico una vez separaron ligeramente sus labios.

- Yo a ti… - fui lo último que dijo la chica antes de bajar su cabeza y apoyarla en el hombro de su amado, aferrándose más fuerte a la espalda del joven.

- No te preocupes Yuuki… - fueron las palabras que la chica necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, así que levanto un poco su cabeza, se acerco al cuello de él y clavo sus colmillos para beber tanta sangre como pudiera en ese momento. – Mi pequeña Yuuki… - con esas palabras llenas de cariño, el vampiro poso una de sus manos en el cabello de la chica haciéndole una pequeña caricia. Hasta que los labios de la chica se alejaran de su cuello.

- Lo siento… - dijo la chica después de separarse, esperando que la perdonara. Pero en ves de eso, el chico hizo que levantara la cabeza y se acerco a su cuello con las intenciones de repetir los pasos que había hecho la chica unos segundos atrás. Tomo una de sus manos segundos antes de terminar lo que había comenzado, y se dispuso a beber la sangre de Yuuki al igual como ella lo había echo. – Kaname… - La chica cerró sus ojos esperando ese momento en que sellarían un sentimiento con la sangre de ambos.

-- Continuará --

Tan tan P bueno dejó el capítulo hasta aquí… si sé que me odiarán por eso, pero me encantan estos finales de suspenso jajaja

Por favor dejen reviews, ya sea "está bueno", "está malo", "continualo pronto" o cualquier cosa, pero los reviews es la única forma en que puedo saber si están leyendo, les gusta como escribo y cuales son mis errores para mejorarlos. así que gracias a todas las que me han escrito y espero que este capi sea tan bueno como lo que esperaban.

Pronto traeré el próximo bye bye.


	11. 11 Tú eres mi sol

_**11: Tú eres mi sol**_

_El chico hizo que levantara la cabeza y se acerco a su cuello con las intenciones de repetir los pasos que había hecho la chica unos segundos atrás. Tomo una de sus manos segundos antes de terminar lo que había comenzado, y se dispuso a beber la sangre de Yuuki al igual como ella lo había echo. – Kaname… - La chica cerró sus ojos esperando ese momento en que sellarían un sentimiento con la sangre de ambos._

_- Eres mi sol Yuuki – dijo el vampiro pura sangre después de besar suavemente el cuello de su víctima. Para luego sacar sus colmillos dispuesto a morderla y tomar la sangre que se necesitará para saciarse de ella y del sentimiento que en ese momento sentía. _

_En ese momento solo esperaba que los colmillos de Kaname perforarán su cuello, pero en vez de eso solo siente su cuerpo ligero y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. _

_¿Qué hago aquí? Sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas, una mesa blanca y un pequeño ramo de flores en un florero blanco. Solo hay un lugar que almacena tanto blanco junto y es la enfermería. Pero, aaahhh, ¿Dónde están? ¿dónde están? No hay marcas en mi cuello, entonces simplemente fue un sueño. Pero claro, si Kaname-sempai quisiera morderme ya lo habría echo. Que tonta soy. _

Recostada en una pequeña cama se encontraba la delegada de la academia. Tenía su pijama puesto, junto con unas vendas que rodeaban su cabeza y algunos parches en su cara y codos. Pero parecía demasiado turbada por su sueño y cansancio como para percatarse de detalles como esos.

En otra parte se encontraban dos personas conversando, en un pequeño despacho.

- Ellos están bien, fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, menos Kaname y Yuuki que tuvieron que descansar en la enfermería por tu disparo. – comunicaba tranquilamente un hombre de pelo largo rubio a una chica que vestía de manera extravagante.

- Disculpeme señor director, creo que aún me falta mucha experiencia para ser una buena cazadora. Yo no quería que ese pura sangre mordiera a la chica porque se terminaría convirtiendo en vampiro… nunca quise provocarle algún daño a ella. – decía una chica de pelo corto que se encontraba junto al director. - Nisiquiera entiendo porque el arma la lastimo.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, no es buen momento para que entres en la academia. Por otra parte, creo que aun estas en pleno entrenamiento, es seguro que no haz pedido autorización de tu tutor para venir hasta aquí ¿o no? – dijo el director con un tono tajante mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su cara firmemente.

- Tiene usted razón señor, yo no he pedido permiso para estar aquí. Pensé que podría engañarlo con una autorización falsa, ya veo porque es famoso entre los cazadores. – dijo la chica bajando la cabeza resignándose.

- ¡Me halagas! Jajaja pero yo solo me dedique a ver tus acciones para llegar a esas conclusiones. También puede haber sido que estuviera equivocado, pero si no era el caso sabia que lo admitirías fácilmente. Jajaja (en otras palabras solo lo hizo para probar, no esperaba que fuera verdad).

- Espero que ellos estén bien. Me gustaría poder llevarle un informe completo a mi maestro.

- ¡Aaaah! Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Los alumnos de la clase diurna han sido evacuados luego de que un grupo de alumnos llegarán con Ruka inconciente. Ella fue llevada a su habitación al igual que todos los demás alumnos de la clase nocturna y diurna. Hasta ahora han despertado dos: uno de ellos fue el vice prescíndete del dormitorio de la luna, Ichijou. Pero dice no recordar nada de lo que paso anoche. La otra Rima, tampoco recuerda nada. Los dos que quedaron lastimados fueron a los que disparaste. El resto creemos que cayeron inconcientes por agotamiento físico.

- Ya veo director, entonces le llevare un informe a la asociación de cazadores. – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña inclinación de despedida. – espero que le vaya bien y nos volvamos a ver señor. Adiós. – se dio media vuelta con la intención de dejar la habitación para irse en silencio a su casa.

- También espero verte pronto pequeña. – se despidió el director cuando ella estaba abriendo la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo que ella salía un mul mal humorado Zero entraba en la habitación reclamando.

- Quiero que me digas ahora que fue lo que paso anoche – dijo el ex humano golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al mismo tiempo.

- Hubo un baile Kiriyuu-kun, ¿no recuerdas que estuviste en él y después de una pequeña pelea con Kaname quedaste inconciente? – Inventaba el director a su visita.

- … - sin palabras que decir, la sangre le hervía poco a poco pensando en la posibilidad que podía existir de que hubiese perdido contra Kuran Kaname la noche anterior y que un golpe en su cabeza fuera el culpable de que no recordará nada de lo sucedido aquella noche.

- Debe ser muy difícil para ti Kiriyuu aceptar que perdiste frente a Kaname anoche, pero nunca creí… - el director hablaba solo muy rápidamente para que le chico no se diera cuenta de su mentira. Aunque antes de poder terminar su frase de compasión por el chico, un portazo lo saco de su monologo y le hizo percatar de que atro vez se encontraba solo en su despacho.

Los alumnos de la clase diurna siguieron sus clases normales, mientras que las nocturnas se retrasaron una semana para que pudiesen descansar. Zero y Yuuki tuvieron que quedarse alejados de clase para descansar y sanar sus heridas. Aunque ninguno de los dos recordaba que había sucedido aquella noche. El director se negó a darle detalles diciendo "yo solo los encontré inconcientes en el patio, pensé que podría preguntarle a ustedes que paso, pero ya que ninguno recuerda creo que tendré que resignarme".

Ya era sábado y los alumnos no tenían clases, mucho usaban el día para salir de la academia con la intención de visitar a sus familiares o verse con las amigas y amigos que no tenían en la academia. En las afueras del recinto se ve una chica de pelo castaño caminando, con un parche aun en la parte inferior de su cara. Aunque el resto de sus heridas habían sanado. Iba vistiendo ropa casual: una camisa sencilla de color rojo claro con una falda de color azul oscuro que tenía de adorno unas cadenas a su costado. Mientras en sus brazos llevaba una bolsa con algunas compras para la cena.

Había estado toda la semana descansando, con tiempo de sobra para meditar en todas las preguntas que habían quedado de aquella noche. No había logrado averiguar nada. Todo lo que sabia por Yori era que todos los de la clase nocturna habían desalojado el salón corriendo detrás de Shiki. Y que después apareció el presidente de la clase acompañado de Ruka. También un par de chicas llegaron muy asustadas diciendo que los de la clase nocturna estaban luchando afuera, al lado de la piscina y en ese momento fue cuando evacuaron a todos a sus habitaciones. Nada decía de donde había estado ella, Zero y el resto de la clase nocturna. Pero algo la dejaba tranquila, ningún estudiante de la clase diurna sospechaba de que la clase nocturna fueran vampiros.

- Creo que con eso bastará… - resigno la chica después de darle una vuelta más al asunto a ver si encontraba algún detalle que se le pudiera haber escapado y aclarara todo. Así no se percato de la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

- Deberías poner más atención a tu camino Yuuki. – se escuchó desde un árbol cercano de los que recién había pasado la chica.

- ¡Kaname- sempai! Tienes toda la razón, perdón por haber seguido de largo sin saludarte. – dijo la chica mientras se agachaba de forma cordial.

- Buenas Tardes Yuuki, ¿fuiste a hacer las compras para la cena? – le pregunto el vampiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Sí! Hoy cenaremos en el edificio del director como todos los fines de semana. ¿por qué no vienes también Kaname-sempai?

- jaja Eres muy amable de invitarme, pero quede de cenar con Ichijou. – contesto con una sonrisa en su cara, de esas que solo mostraba al frente de esa chica. – Pero me encantaría acompañarte hasta la puerta del edificio del director, Yuuki…

- Está bien – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa como respuesta.

- Yuuki, ¿recuerdas algo de la noche del baile? – pregunto el pura sangre fríamente rompiendo el silencio que llevaban desde que comenzaron a caminar juntos.

- No… sé que sucedieron algunas cosas importantes esa noche, pero no me puedo acordar de nada. – después de decir eso sonrió y miro el cielo. – Aunque no recuerdo, siento que esa noche paso algo importante, algo que me dejo muchas dudas, pero me siento feliz aunque no lo recuerde. Sé que se aclararon muchas cosas esa noche. ¿tú recuerdas algo Kaname? – dijo la chica caminando feliz.

- No… realmente no, aunque tengo la misma sensación de que hay algo que me hizo feliz esa noche. - cerro los ojos para dar paso a una sincera sonrisa que se apodero de su boca, una que simplemente era de satisfacción y no iba dirigida ni a la chica que tenia al aldo, ni a nadie. Era siemplemente de él y de ese sentimiento especial que se apoderaba de él - Mira, ya hemos llegado… - termino de decir al abrir sus ojos y la casa del director se podía ver.

- Sabes Kaname-senpai… lo que haya pasado esa noche... el sentimiento que dejo en mí esa noche, es muy especial. Así que no importa lo que haya pasado ¿no lo crees así? Será bueno volver a vivirlo alguna vez.

- Tienes razón Yuuki. Será bueno vivirlo otra vez como si fuera la primera.

- Solo una cosa me queda claro de esa noche sempai y es que tu eres mi sol Kaname. - En ese momento el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido escuchando las palabras de la chica, ¿compararlo con un sol cuando él era la misma luna? - Siempre que estas conmigo no tengo a nada que temer. Gracias por todo. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara al tiempo que se despedía del chico con esas palabras.

- Gracias a ti mi pequeña Yuuki – dijo el vampiro posando una mano en el cabello de la chica para hacerle una pequeña caricia y luego emprender su camino de regreso al dormitorio donde todos los vampiros lo esperaban. – tu también eres mi sol y sin ti la luna no brilla. – hablo para sí mismo cuando ya estaba a metros de la que había inspirado esas palabras. Por que eso eran al final, el sol y la luna que esa noche debían unirse en un eclipse que esperaban hace tanto tiempo. Ella el sol que disfrutaba del día mientras espera la noche para admirar la perfección de la luna y él, la luna, que se aprovechaba de la luz del sol para brillar en un intento de protegerla.

Quién dijo que la luna era mujer y el sol un hombre no conocía la relación que entre estos dos existía...

* * *

N.A: bueno espero que les haya gustado, pequeña aclaración de las ultimas palabras de kaname: al decir "Tú también eres mi sol y sin ti la luna no brilla" es como decir eres la persona que le da un sentido a mi vida… Mientras que Yuuki dice eres mi sol tomando la presencia de kaname como alguien que la protegerá de las sombras de la noche o las cosas que la asusten y alguien que admira, así pensé cuando lo escribí. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿porque lo termine asi? bueno desde el principio dije que sería un fic que se hubicara dentro de la historia, asique para no alterar nada tengo que dejarlos a todos desmemoriados y que solo recuerden aquellos que no hablan aunque los golpeen xD cada uno tiene una idea diferente de aquella noche, asique nunca llegaran a un acuerdo y la noche se olvidará y seguira la historia como siempre .

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi pequeña historia, espero que lean la próxima historia que escriba (que por cierto aun no esta ni en pensamiento, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo). Muchas muchas gracia sa todo slos que me escribieron, relamente me animaron mucho sus reviews tal ves por eso es que termine la historia muy rapido jajaja

Y último como último capitulo por favor dejen muchos muchos reviews! criticas, quejas, felicitaciones lo que quieran... aunque si son criticas que sean constructivas soy muy sensible T-T jajaja aunque tengo claro que escribir no es lo mío, soy mejor para el dibujo P.

Adiós a todas, tal ves ahora intente escribir algo de Fruit Basket a ver si alguna de las que leyo conoce la serie y lee la historia que escribire ahora... aunque también podría escribir de otra cosa jaja aun no lo pienso bien en realidad. Como sea me retiro escribanme! bye bye


End file.
